The Hogwarts Bellas
by JessleyPP
Summary: The Bellas are the female aca-pella choir of Hogwarts. Emily, a new girl from Beaubâton is about to join them. That's how she meets Benji, an older Hufflepuff who will develop a crush on her. Jessica, her, will have the help of Emily and her best friend Chloe to develop enough confidance to told her feeling to her friend Ashley. Rating could change later.
1. The New Girl

Hogwarts PP fanfiction.

The Bellas is the female choir of Hogwarts. This is the story of this group, when Emily Junk, a new girl from Beaubâton, join them. Principal stories are Emily the new girl on who Benji have a crush and Jessica, from Hufflepuff, who always had that huge crush on her friend Ashley, Ravenclaw, but she's way too shy to tell her. The only one who know is her best friend Chloe. Who's terrible clumsy with secret. How this new years at Hogwarts will go for the Bellas ?

I'm a French Canadian, it could have an incalculable number of faults, my bad. Paring: Principal: Emily/Benji - Jessica/Ashley - Aubrey/Chloe - Other: Beca/Jesse - Lily/Donald - maybe more

This chapter he like more a ''batch of information'' if I could describe it this way, the other will all be half/half two caracters POV. You can ask for one you'd like to read about.

...

NARATION:

The Hogwarts Bellas, this is the feminine choirs of the school. They where the TrebbleMaker too. They where the male version of the Bellas. The older members and Captain of the Bellas where Aubrey and Chloe. Well, the captain is Aubrey Posen, Chloe is most like the ''co'' Captain, even if they're suppose to be both at the same rank. They are both seventeen and in the Bellas since there first year in Hogwarts. Aubrey is in the noble house of Ravenclaw. Probably the smartest student of her year and like expecting of her, now prefect head girl. Chloe is in the house of Hufflepuff, which is no surprise when you see how friendly she is with everybody. Literally everybody. She's suppose to be in the seventh year with Aubrey, but she has fail her exams and now will go back to the sixth year. The other members are all sixth year at Hogwarts and have joint Bellas the year before, when all the precedent Bellas had quite Hogwarts after graduation.

The other member are, from slytherin, Cynthia Rose, sixth year, a Slytherin who make money by her guile in gambling, Stacie, a ''sex-lover'' who was not ashamed to talk about that all the time, and Beca, a badass who was force into the Bella by her father, the History teacher. The ghost teacher having been finally replaced. From Gryffindor Fat Amy a self-proud that nothing can stop when she wants something. Flo, a mexican student that like to answer to people with her sarcasm that when they think that live is hard to show them that it can be worst. Lily, a strange and quiet but talented singer. There's no really other thing to say about her, because nobody ever heard what she said. From Ravenclaw, we had Ashley. She was quiet and never sang a solo for the Bellas. Finally, from Hufflepuff we had Jessica, the shy blonde who was in the team because of her best friend Chloe. The girls of the group were about to be reunite again soon, because it was now the first of September and for every student of Hogwarts it means one thing, they had to jump in the train and go back to school.

…

POV JESSICA

Jessica was ecstatic at the idea to go back to school. She liked being in Hogwarts. Sure, she missed her family, but this school was like a second family for her and being a muggle born Hogwarts was like really something for her. If she hadn't got there, she will be having math classes every day in a muggle school, way to boring. So that's the smile on her face that she got on the train she was looking for her best friend, Chloe. She knew the red hair since the first day of school because the both of them are in the house of Hufflepuff. They principally got there cause they are just way to friendly. That's something that people don't get about that house and just like to bash them and treat them of loser... anyway. So, the fact that they where friendly was the main reason that everybody knew everybody that was wearing the yellow and black colors. That was not long after she got on the train that she found Chloe in a wagon with Benji, another Hufflepuff who was quite good company and Aubrey, the Ravenclaw and Captain of the Bella that Jessica was kind of afraid of. She was like a dictator at the eyes of the younger blonde but she was the other best friend Chloe had so she was around all the time. Anyway, that's with a shy smile on her face that Jessica said to the group, taking place at the side of Benji…

-''Hey guys! How was your summer?''

-''Hey Jess.'' Everybody told in the same time before taking turn to explain their summer.

-''I have been in some loooong vacation on the beach to Califoooorniiiaa in the USA with my family.'' Told them Chloe, with such happiness in her tone that you could tell she had love her summer.

-''I visited Paris to learn about their history with my father. Cause like he always said, before you star in life, try to know what other have done before not to do the same mistake.'' Told them Aubrey, and once again Jessica could she how her father seemed like a way to serious person.

-''I've just stayed home, but we made renovation in all the rooms, quiet nice.'' Finally told Benji seeming happy to share his little summer plan. He looks at Jessica asking her. ''You? What have you done?''

-''I didn't done anything big either. Ashley past one week at home learning me the base of Quidditch, that's all. The rest of the time, I have sleep enough to stay awake all year long.''

-''Yeah, cause that's your sixth year at Hogwarts, it's about time you learn what is the Quidditch.''

She laughs a Benji's comment, the guy had try to make her develop an interest in Quidditch since their first year but the girl just wasn't really into sport. She also tempted to ignore the wink that Chloe send her when she told that Ashley was at her home this summer. Chloe knew that Jessica had this big crush on her friend Ashley. They get to know each other on the Bellas last year and since they've done all their team work together. Chloe, having like this strange second sense to discovering other people crush had been fast to acknowledged the one her friend Jessica had on her ravenclaw brown friend. But, even if she told Jessica that she was sure Ashley feels the same, Jess was just to shy to talk about. Plus, if Chloe was wrong? She didn't even knew if Ashley was gay. That will make everything awkward and she didn't want that. After Chloe, Ashley was like the only real friend she had. Sure, the Bellas was her friend, but it was rare that she saw them if it was not for a reunion of a Chorus party. She was seeing Ashley almost every day and se was not ready to lose that. She was cut in her tough when the door of the wagon opened a little bit to let a head popping inside. That was a brown girl that Jessica had never saw at Hogwarts…

…

EMILY POV

Emily, was so lost right now. Lucky her, her mom was at her side to guide her trough the day. She was at Beaubâton for five years now, but her mom had an offer in London for a job so they had move their and now she had to go to Hogwarts. She was really happy of that, cause now she will get the chance to be a Hogwarts Bellas just like her mom before. She just couldn't wait to make the audition. She hoped that being a Legacy will help her to be choose. She wanted so bad to be in the group. When she heard her mom talk about it, it seemed like a big family where everybody had the same passion, singing. She was not a bad singer herself, maybe one day she would even solo, who know. She had big dream so her ''new life'', but for the moment she was just lost and in front of a big train and she was unsure of how this trip to the school will be. After some minutes with her mom hugging her and singing to her, to her embarrassment, she was finally free to go on the Hogwarts Express.

She knew she will miss her mom this year. More than the years before, cause here, at Hogwarts, she knew nobody. She had no friend. She was release in a new universe from where she knew absolutely nothing, except for the Bella part. That's why she was so hopeful to be part of that group. Like that, she will not be alone all year long. So, once she was on the train, Emily started to look for a free wagon, but had to admitted to herself that they where all full. So, she started to look for a place in an occupied one. After a couple of minutes to look around, she opened a random door and looked inside, to found two blonde girls, a red hair and a brown boy. She didn't want to imposed herself to the group, but she didn't want to past the trip siting in the passage. So she smiled shyly and asked…

-''Hello, hum… I'm Emily, I'm the new girl from Beaubâton so don't be jerks and please let me take a seat with you.'' That really didn't got out like expecting. ''Sorry, that was rude. I didn't mean it like this…''

Now every single person on the wagon was looking at her like she was a freak. Well everybody except the guy who answered her with a goofy smile…

-''Yeah ! come in for the day, or like forever if you want.''

And with that, he started marking place on the table and on the seat and now all the girls where looking at him like he was the freak. Emily could swear his cheek was red. He was probably just not good with people, that was quite funny to look. With that, one of the blond girl, already in her Hogwarts uniform got up and told her…

-''You can take my place anyway, I have to go to the Prefect meeting. I'm Aubrey Posen, I't was… nice to meet you.''

And she starts to take her things to leave when Emily make the connection with the name and told her…

-''Oh Merlin! You are THE Aubrey Posen? The captain of the Bellas? I want so much to be part of the group.''

-''Yes I am and I will see you to the audition then, by guys.'' Answer Aubrey, with quite of a bitch tone, that Emily didn't seems to perceived, waving good bye the others who all respond by the same motion. Then, Emily take seat at Chloe's side who was quick to tell her big smile on her face and presenting her hand to the new girl…

-''So you want to be a Bella? I'm Chloe, the co-captain. This is Benji, a Trebblemaker and this is Jessica, also a Hogwarts Bella.'' She had told pointing to the person she was talking about.

-''nice to meet you guys'' answers Emily, taking Chloe hand shortly. ''Yeah, I dream to be a Bellas since I'm a kids, my mums was a Bellas too, I'm a Junk.''

At that, Chloe was fast to react…

''Junk?! Like Katherine Junk?''

-''Yeah, that's my mom.''

-''You have to audition! You're a legacy, I'll give you the information for all of that when we got the Hogwart, you will see, it's aca-mazing!''

And a big conversation on that started for the rest of the trip…

…

COMMENTS:

*Don't be afraid to tell what you think of my story. Bad or good, I will take it as a step to make myself a better writer.

*I plane to explore way more couple eventually.

*Don't be afraid to PROPOSE your idea by the way :D everything is welcome !


	2. The Train

This Chapter have way more than two character's POV (I feel like I'm such a liar sorry xD)

There's only a little bit of Jessica/Ashley cause I wanted to explore everyone personality before that really start so you can know how I see every character in this Hogwart world. Plus, I want it to be a Fanfiction that a lot of paring can enjoy.

The POV are not really POV too, cause I just wanted to describe quickly everyone by wagon.

*Just a little information: This is in the 2015, so the ''blood wars'' is totally end and I will not do a crossover, so don't wait for some Potter to appear, cause it won't happen, I really want to focus on the PP universe.

...

POV BECA

When she got to the 9 ¾ Beca jump on the occasion to kiss her boyfriend she had not see the entire summer. They both had their family's life so they didn't had found a moment to see each other on the vacation. Beca had a separated family, so she was half the summer at her father in London and the other at Liverpool. Since Jesse was with her family in the muggle world. His father was a one hundred percent muggle, which explain Jesse admiration for everything that was unmagical. Beca, her, liked the magic world and was not impress at all by the things that works without magic. So, in the summer her boyfriend has been gone on vacation in Spane with his family. It's all alone that the girl had faced step monster and her fabulous father in a place that all you can do is read and play chess... really? Did she looked like she wanted to become Aubrey ''Aca-Bitch'' Posen? No, not at all. Si she had wait impatiently to go to her mom's house all this part of the summer. But now, she was with Jesse, at the Hogwarts Express, so the pain of this summer was over.

The only negative thing with the fact of going back to Hogwart? It was that they had to go to school. School, seriously, if it was not that the Ministry of magic was forcing kids to only do magic at this place until there seventeen, Beca will not be sit in this train this year. She was the keeper for the Slytherin's Quidditch team and she knew that the second she will try for the professional, she will do it into a big team. So she didn't really need the studies, and she was not giving herself in her homework and exam anyway, but the fact to be forced to be there sucked. Last year, she was thinking the same thing about the ''Hogwart Bella'' when her father, and teacher had forced her to join the Bellas (see forced again that's like now civilisation was only putting some torture on their child for fun). But after a year with them, she had found a bunch of friend and quite a wonderful second family. Sure, she hadn't told that any of them, but her better personality much has show them the untold.

She even had found a boyfriend on the boy's team. Jesse. The guy was probably everything she was not. I mean, he plays wizard chess like every single day of his life and his best friend his a Hufflepuff. Oh, and he's a Gryffindor. So how can he's been dating the grumpy, unfriendly Slytherin that do nothing else than Quidditch? He was just too kind. All the first year, every time she had a problem, he was there for her. Even when she wanted to practiced quidditch but that no one wanted to go on the field at rain, He was outside already waiting for her. That's how he had get the girl. Sure, Beca had a hard time last year to let the guy in her life, and had more than once use sarcasm and mean comment on him, but it was like the Gryffondor was immune to had dated all the summer by letter, you imagine that? It was simple a torture! They had kiss after the Bellas made a performance at the ball of Christmas on November (yeah really) last year.

So when you passed six months together to be separated for an entire summer, she was more than happy to be back on this train. For him, and for the girls of the Bella, exept Aubrey who saw her like some kind of reproduction of the devil…The worse in that, was that Beca had no clue why ! Anyway, for now she was sit in the Hogwarts Express with her best friend Fat Amy, Lily and her boyfriend Donald, and Bumper, the Captain of the Trebblemaker and Jesse's friend. Beca was sit on Jesse's side, the head on his shoulder. Donald had Lily on his legs on their side. On the other side of the wagon there was Fat-Amy and Bumber sharing the bench. Jesse's a Half blood, so he knew what a movie was. When he had show Beca the source of his interest, she was all but impress. Who want to watch a movie when you are a Wizard? Her life was already amazing… So that was one more thing to the list of what was not a common shared interest for the couple. So that means that for the moment Bumper, Donald, Lily and Jesse was in a really hard debate about which kind of movie was the best.

''Me and Lily we have a tradition to listen a Horror movie every Tuesday on the summer.'' Told them proudly Donald before adding… ''That's why it's the best movie type, they forced couple to have cute moment since always.''

Of course Lily favorite was horror. That pretty much where Beca stopped to listen and started to talk with Fat Amy. Well that was until she heard Lily say...

-''My cave is a real murder scene.''

-''Sorry what?'' Told her Jesse, and Beca had really not the heart to tell what she had hear. That was the problem with Lily she always said thing like this that traumatized only the person that are site really close to her.

-''So! Fat Amy, not to hard to left all of your boyfriends at home?'' Asked Beca to change her mind of the scary things she just heard.

-''Aaaaaahhh nooo.'' And she made a move of her hand like she was saying 'no big deal' with that movement before going on… ''You know me, I'm like a Hippogriff, I don't do attachment, I need to fly on my own. So it's always easy to leave them behind.''

Nobody was really sure that Amy's life was real. The girl likes attention so much, that even for Beca that was her friend for now one year, cause they had started to talk at the Bella, it was hard to tell if anything that left her mouth was true. That's how the rest of the trip goes on, Beca and Fat Amy started talking about hot guy and the rest started to be all against Bumper on ''why sports movies are shit''. Until Amy decide to get up and tell…

-''Okay guys out! We need to change into our uniforme and that's not today your lucky day where you see me naked, so leave.''

At that, pretty much everybody just roll theirs eyed laughing before the guy quite the compartment for letting the place to the girls.

...

POV STACIE

In this third wagon that we'll explore, they were Stacie, Cynthia-Rose, Denise, Ashley and Flo. The girls didn't mind sharing their wagon with this amount of people, cause they knew they were going to enjoy the ride anyway cause they were all friend. At the exception that Stacie had done anything in her power to be sit as far as possible of Cynthia-Rose. The black Slytherin had a really huge obsession with her. To told the truth, for a sixteen girl, it was true that Stacie had a hell of a body, but it was not a reason to grope her anytime an opportunity shows it nose. The girl was really a nice chic and Stacie enjoyed that friendship, when it didn't get around her boobs or ass. Anyway, Cynthia-Rose ended sit at the complete other side of the wagon side to side with Denise. Which was good because Stacie was sure that the white girl in her pink t-shirt had a thing for CR.

It was like a third eyes that the tallest Bella had, a sixth sense or even a superpower. Stacie always been really good to feel when two people where attracted one to another or when one was attracted to someone but that it was not mutual. Just like with Denise. Not that Stacie thought that CR was not returning the feeling, she only thought that CR was too obsessed with her to see what she was missing. So for the good of Denise and herself, this year she will help Denise to conquered the girl. Fat-Amy will probably help, the girl loved that type of mission, even if she had no discretion doing them. Ashley and Flo were sit on the same bench that Stacie. When they were sit, CR asked to Ashley…

-''Should we keep a place for your girl?''

Finishing her sentence with a wink and a tongue clicking. Question that was received by a confused look by Ashley. CR always has this talent to assumed that everyone was into girl and liked to tease Ashley with her friend Jessica. Even though that Ashley had never show more interested than that in the little blonde. It was only CR personality to joke around about that. Stacie just laugh at that and look at Ashley raising up and down her eyebrows. Ashley replies finally…

-''We're not a entity.'' And looking at both girl she add… ''and definitely not together.''

And this time it's Stacie would answered…

-''Oh come on, last year we can't even tell you apart.''

-''and you'll be cute.'' Added Denise, smiling at Ashley.

-''not happening.''

Had told Ashley rolling her eyes at both girls and started reading like the Ravenclaw she was - boriiing. That was probably all they'll get of the girl today, she was never much a chatty person, so Stacie add…

''If Jessica is not joining, I'll take more place, Denise move to the middle of the bench.''

Which was a trick to get Denise closer to CR and to have all the place on the bench in front of her for her foot that she placed immediately there when Denise moved and the conversation moved on with Stacie a little bit lost in her mind. Because she was always good to tell when people where attracted to other, but for the ''Jessley'' case, like she call them in her head, she was unsure of what to think. Ashley never showed any attraction, but at the same time she seemed to be the other half of Jessica, like they we're only complete together… It could be just friendship, that was killing her to not be able to read them. Not like Bumper and Fat Amy who were totally into each other. She had made a beat with CR on that. She was sooo sure to win. Or even the attraction that Aubrey had for Chloe, that was not for nothing that the captain had such a huge hatred against Beca when you saw the toner that the red hair has for the alt girl. Maybe they'll need her help too!

...

POV CHLOE

When the new girl had made her appearance in the door of this compartment, Chloe knew really quick that Aubrey was going to have a problem with her. For proof, the blonde had leave immediately even though she had like half an hours completely free before the meeting of the prefect started. But even if she could call anybody of a ''bitch'' being call a Jerk was definitely not a good first impression for the French girl. That's how one of her best friend left them to go probably practiced her speech for the Prefect. Chloe was really proud of the blonde, she was such a hard worker nobody else could have made a better Head girl. She was last year champion of the chess club too, when at this time Chloe was the girl who simply past her night to talk around the fire with everybody not doing her homework. No wonders that she was back to the sixth grade this year. Jessica and her exchange a look when they had heard the bitchy tone on Aubrey's voice, but it seemed to Chloe that the new girl hadn't heard it, since she continued to talk.

Apart of Bree comportment, since she was like that with everybody before she learns to know them, Chloe had see how Benji was acting. Well, who couldn't had saw this I mean, he was even more clumsy that normal. Which was something, since he was already really clumsy. He was all red and way to smiling. He was as much smiling that Jessica which was something too, cause the blonde was knew for her undying smile and full of happiness. One plus one, the red hair was soon on the track of what was happening. Benji had a crush! And it was aca-girl, no way better she was a legacy aca-girl. But she could totally be wrong, cause Chloe was shitty to know who was into who. For proof, she had totally thought that Beca was into her, before seeing her with this Jesse guy. For chance, she had Aubrey et Jessica there for her at this moment, now she was okay with it. If Jessica hadn't told her about her crush on Ashley she would probably had never saw that either, even if now she could tell that all the evidence was in front of her all the time. But now, on the Benji and new girl case, she was so sure of what she was assuming. She should make a beat when she had the occasion on that! Last year she had lost all of her beat.

Much later, the train started to slow down. They had past the entire trip to talk about singing and the Bellas, Emily seemed like a good new face to had to the group. She was different, she was cute in a clumsy and awkward way. She would definitely add something new to the Bellas. Which was always refreshing, a team should have new faces every year. The hardest part will be that Chloe will have to convinced Aubrey on that. But being a legacy was giving Emily a strong advantage. This is probably the argument that will win Bree. Jessica seemed to be fast friend with Emily they had talk a lot and Jessica had explained the houses and some of hogwart thing that people of the outside world needs to know before going into the place. Being a half blood, with both parent wizard, Chloe had known how Hogwarts was way before she got into it. For someone of an another school of a muggle-born like Jessica it was another story. Benji, him, had not talk that much the entire trip. That's this moment that Aubrey came back saying with this authority that only her could have…

-''Okay aca-bitchess! Pack your bag, where going to school.''

Jessica was fast to be on her foot and getting her bags with a worrying face, like she was afraid to be send back home if Bree was finding her to slow to be ready. Emily had a worrying face, seeing the younger blonde react that afraid of the Head girl, so Chloe send her a big smile, and put her face at like two inch of Emily's to tell her…

-''Don't worry about Bree, she's stress because it's the fist day. But you know what Legacy, I think we will be fast friend. All of us.''

That didn't really calmed the new girl, it just confused her a little more and disturbed her, because Chloe was totally unaware of what was personal spaced. Beca had already told her something about that.

-''Come on Bellas ! We have to take a carriage!''

Shoot Bree, who was already on the passageway with her things. Jessica was the second to run out of the place like it was on fire. The others fallow and the group get where the carriage were. Before Aubrey talk again saying…

-''Emily you have to go with the new student, you will be sorting in a house with them.''

And since Emily was going in the bark with the new student, which was surely awkward for her to be around eleven years old person when she was the only one who was fifteen, Chloe and the other jumped on a carriage, where Chloe took a place and take Aubrey's arm in hers. Not even seeing the girl smile who just grow if nowhere at the attention from the red hair.

...

COMMENTS :

*Do be afraid to propose anything !

*I think I will be good to do at least one chapter by week if my life stay like she is now (root root!)

*Next Chapter a little bit of Jessley / but like I want to do a long story (for once it will be good for Jessley) It will probably be long before any kind of real romance.

*I know my POV are not really POV, but I just want to be able to explain the people around even if we fallow another.

*Here we make Fat Amy illusions a reality ahah she's Beca BFF.

*Thanks you to my follower and people who have fav my story ! 3

*Finally, thanks to my best friend for the fast correction of this chapter !


	3. The First Day

**The first day**

 **...**

Okay! Here, we have Emily put in a house and finaly we start the Jessley. The next chapter is all about Jessley. Little bit of Chaubrey too. Sorry for the long wait, I fall sick this week and I was sleeping 16hours per day, being in the midterm at the same time (sooo nice).

Like always, my ''POV" are fake one.

-I've realise I didn't give Denise a house... my mistake. So I decided to put her at Ravenclaw, with Ashley.

...

 **Emily POV**

When they got to the castell hall, Emily could feel her heartbeat fastening, they were gotten to the repartition faster than she tough. Her and the new students where were now in the front of the Great Hall and name were calls. For the moment, when the first one were call, the brown girl was thinking about the houses. She knew the base of the four in Hogwart, mostly because that Jessica girl just talked to her about all of them in the train. The only house she had heard of before that day was Gryffindor, because her own mother was from there and she was talking about it all the time.

Now she knew every characteristics of the four houses and she was really afraid not being accepted by these kids whatever house she got into. After all, they all knew each other for five years now, she will be the "new girl" and she knew she was awkward sometimes around people. Integration will surely be hard... Or maybe she was stressing herself for nothing... Anyway, she didn't get to think about it longer, because suddenly the "J" was call on the front and her name was called by the teacher doing the presentation, Gail with a unfinishing last name.

"Junk, Emily!"

When so she got on the chair, in front of everyone, Emily started to stress out a little bit. Of course, this hat could feel it cause immediately she heard...

 _*Oh, don't stress out young girl. I think you will found your place just well in the house of...*_

"HUFFLEPUFF"

When the hat was took off, Emily jump of the chair so fast, that she stumble on her own feet. She got a little luck, because she didn't feel, that would have been really embarrassing to humiliate herself at her first day in front of everyone. Once she got her balance back, she was fast to go sit at Jessica's left, since her right was occupied. Chloe was in front of her and they were talking with other person that she didn't knew yet. Emily was glad to be in Hufflepuff, because they were the "friendship" house, she would probably get more accepted there than anywhere else. Probably a fear that this old hat saw in her...

"Emily!" Exclaim Jessica, when the brown girl sat down.

"Welcome to the greatest house!" Told her Chloe.

Once Emily was on her seat, she was about to answer them, when she saw the uniform of the girl at Jessica's other side. It was blue with a eagle, so instead to talk to the red head and the blonde she told the brown one...

"Are you not suppose to be at your table? I mean, people aren't supposed to stay with there their house?"

They were no accusation or bad intention in Emily's tone, she was just wondering because at her old school, people had not the right to change table in the Great Hall. Lucky her, the brown girl didn't seems to take it personal, cause she took a false surprise face before telling her on a theatral tone...

"How did you know... what sold me? The Ravenclaw robe isn't it?" She smile at her before adding... "I'm Ashley by the way and yeah you're totally right, but I wanted to see me my best friend of all before the buffet start."

"That's probably not the cape, must be that you don't look friendly enough to be a hufflepuff bitch."

They all look up to the new blonde girl behind Jessica and Ashley. They seemed to know her, because they all laugh to what she just said. Emily was a little uncomfortable. The girl look at Emily and told her...

"You shouldn't judge people by their appearance and I'm Fat Amy by the way."

Emily just look at Fat Amy with a blank stare. You can tell you not to judge people by their appearance because they wearing a ravenclaw's cape, but that she call herself Fat Amy... Anyway she didn't had to answer because the fat blonde was already on someone else case.

"Aca-Captain want to see you tonight Chloe, so you can talk about the Bellas. She couldn't come and tell you herself cause she traumatising the new ravens. You know, what is better than to afraid kids on their first day of school."

Emily rapidly turned her head to see Aubrey Posen effectively running the young arriver to sit them at a place she choose. She looked to she see that the repartition was not ended any sooner, so they had time to talk.

When she was looking at the room, she saw at their table, but a more at the end of the table, Benji who was looking at her. She wave and smiled at the boy before she turned back to the girls at time to heard Fat Amy told...

"I'm heading back to my place, bye bitches!"

With that, she just lift left after all the other wave telling her bye. Emily just wave saying nothing. She was quite in choc, everything seemed so big to her, so new.

"I'm going back too before Denise feel left out, see you later girls"

Told Ashley before giving Jessica a peck on the check, the blonde blushed rapidly after that. Emily wonder a moment if they were a couple, and she got her answer when, once the girl were gone, she heard a little squeal by the red head and that she murmured to Jessica.

"You should totally invite her on a date."

With that, Jessica make big eyes to Chloe before looking at the table like she was trying to transplane somewhere else, even redder than before. By the gasp and the hand of Chloe in front of her mouth, Emily could understand that they were not a couple, but that Jessica had a crush...

and obviously it was a secret but the red head didn't seems the type of person to be good with secret. Emily seeing that Jessica was bothered by that what Chloe just told her, putting a hand on her shoulder...

"If that make you feel better Jess, nobody heard except me and I'm pretty much of the same opinion that Chloe."

After that, Jessica just look around them to confirm that no one had heard that. The fact that everybody were in their own animated conversation seem to convinced her and she look up a her friends, not less red than before and she told them...

"That's not like that, Ashley is just a good friend."

"If you say so" was Chloe fast respond before the repartition was finally over and that they had to shut their mouth for the discourses and the food. Miam, what a buffet by the way!

...

 **JESSICA POV**

 ** _The day after_**

After the repartition, before they had to all get to their dormitory, Ashley had came back to the Hufflepuff table to ask Jessica what was she doing the day after.

They had arrived at Hogwart a friday, what means they had two day without classes before it all begin.

That's how Jessica, Ashley and Denise meet at the door of Hogwart to go Hogsmeade, the village where they could buy probably everything that was magic and exited. That promised to be a really good day.

If Chloe was Jessica best friend, that was because they were in the same house and knew each other since the day one of Jess in Hogwart.

But Jessica, Ashley and Denise where like the inseparable trio of their school year. Pretty much always together in class and off classes, when they where were not in their dormitory.

By chance, they were three really calm student, and with two ravenclaw the teacher had not trouble with them in classes.

Anyway, Jessica arrived at the door and the two others were already there. She smile at them saying...

"Hey! Had a great night?"

"Hello, say more a short night, before sleep, Aubrey made a reunion for all the Ravenclaw on how to act and the rules in the dormitory and how it is important to respect the schools rules and teachers..." Denise tell her.

"Outch, poor you... Glad to be a hufflepuff" Answered Jessica.

"Yay, now no talking about Aubrey for the day, or I'll make nightmares all night...again!"

Told Ashley, taking Jessica hand in hers. Which make Jessica tough thought about what Cloe just told her the day before. Could it be right that Ashley was feeling something for her too ?

After all, she never took Denise hand like that... But it could be because Denise was dating Cynthia-Rose. Yes, the girls were back together since the middle of this summer, but no one other than Jessica and Ashley knew for the moment.

Maybe It was only by respect for CR. Because except that, Ashley had never make any impression that she could be into Jessica and everytime someone make a joke about that, she was always the first to say it was not a thing.

But deep down inside her, Jessica was wishing that Chloe was right and that maybe Ashley was feeling the same about her. But who know if she never ask her...

Anyway, that would be for another day, cause now the triade were walking for Hogsmeade. Ashley keep her hand tight all the way down to the village. She only let go when they were in front of the commerces.

The girls bought a lot of candies and Denise and Ashley forced Jessica in the Quidditch shop, because they were both fan of this sport and players for their home. Which was sad for the blonde you who had a huge dislike of sport and high.

After that, they goes for a drink and a lunch to The Three Broomsticks Inn. When the day end, they got back to Hogwart for the dinner. Once they were inside the castel, Denise excuse herself because she had to go see CR.

So its it was just Jessica and Ashley now. They were walking in direction of the GreatHall, when Jessica out of student ask the brown Ravenclaw...

"Want to go to the Astrology tower tonight to study the stars?"

Last year, they done that plenty times, since Jessica was not really got good with that class, that they had it together and that Ashley was pretty got good, like she was in like all of her classes.

"Yes, of course, see you there."

Told her Ashley before giving her a hug and left for her table since they were in the GreatHall.

...

 **My Comments**

-So more Jessley next chapter.

-I Feel like this one was less good than the others, sorry and it was sooo long before I finish it.

-Chaubrey will probably start right next chapter, for the fan of this paring.

-Surprise! CR and Denise are already a thing.

-Thanks to all the people that have, fallow or favorite my story, don't be shy to comment. I did learn last month that review was making people write faster ;)

\- (that's science by Knappster if you don't know her story and you like Staubrey go read them there amazing)

-Just a little word to Paris today on that sad day, we pray for you.


End file.
